User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Slender Man vs. The Animatronics
Slender Man, the faceless stalker of the woods and the most famous Creepypasta! The Animatronics, the possesed death machines of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and other locations! Note:Much like Vampire vs. Zombies, this match will have a 1 against 11 ratio for fairness. Due to the Slender Man's many different abilities. (Yes, I do realize it was 3 vampires against 189 zombies, but the fairness ratio was 1 against 63, plus there's not multiple Slender Mans and Slender Man is above your average vampire as well as Freddy Fazbear being above your average zombie) Slender Man Bio:A entity with no clear origin that could have been around in the 1500s or even ancient Egypt. His modern history is that he has drove many people paranoid, lured many children to their deaths, and arguably won against Jeff the Killer after a long fight. He hunts down whoever knows about him but he tends to underestimate opponents after all of the easy kills he has gotten. He also has a legion of Proxies that he can use to do his dirty work. Powers Tendrils:Capable of penetrating plate armor and capable of extending long enough to block forest paths. However it has been shown that they lose their strength when at that length and act more like grabbers than weapons. Mind Control:Slender Man can attack an opponent's mind or make them into a Proxy. He has also been shown to be able to cause static and audio malfunctions in electronics. Fire:Slender Man can light an entire forest on fire. However he has no control over the flames. Slender Walking:Slender Man is capable of teleportation to avoid attacks. However a fast enough opponent, such as Jeff the Killer who dodged gunshots, can hit him. Strength:Slender Man can impale people on tree branches with ease. Mimicry:Can mimic voices. Shapeshifting:Can change into a multilimbed skeleton or can heal wounds. Shown to have limits such as not being able to grow back an arm twice and Slender Walking away from shotgun blasts. Telikenesis:Slender Man can take weapons or hold victims in place. However it appears to be another mental power that can be resisted as Jeff didn't face it. The Animatronics Bio:The Animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza are possesed by dead children and seek revemge on security guards due to the Purple Guy, a security guard, being the one who killed them. The Toy's systems were tampered with and the Puppet is possesed by the Purple Guy's first victim. Springtrap is possesed by the Purple Guy and is the single most powerful Animatronic. He was not only the day guard but also ran Circus Baby's Pizza World which has it's own murderous Animatronics. Freddy:Hides in the dark and can appear seemingly out of nowhere. Has a microphone. However is very cocky, playing the Toreador March or laughing before attacking. An older model of him could crush a skull. Most of the other Animatronics should be capable of doing the same or biting a frontal lobe out. Bonnie:Can move to wherever he wants in the west side of the Pizzarea. (Freddy and Chica only move to the next room.) Can disable camera feeds for a while. Chica:Can be heard in the kitchen from time to time messing with pans. Shares Bonnie's camera disabling but lacks his speed. Foxy:Easily the fastest on-screen with a hook. Speed is 45 feet per second. Can also lunge at a target. Capable of drainig power by banging on a door. Mangle:Crawls on the walls but emits a radio sound. Extremely poor condition. Can be fooled by a Freddy mask along with everyone else but Foxy, the Puppet, Springtrap, and every Sister Location Animatronic. BB:Can disable a flashlight. Very annoying=great distraction. Puppet:Can put souls into Animatronics. The tallest and can presumably shove a guard into a Freddy suit, which crushes the entire body but the eyes, despite being very slender. Springtrap:Possessed by the Purple Guy and was smart enough to get away with multiple murders in life. Tore apart the Animatronics with his bare hands in life as well. Survived a fire that burnt down Fazbear's Fright and has control of the Phantoms. Makes no sound except when in a vent. Generally prefers to take his time with a kill but will destroy a foe quickly if they're an obvious threat. Baby:Master of deception. Bidybabs can overpower an adult human and kill them. Has a mini-scooper in her that can crush a child. Ballora:Can dismember a human. Relies on sound for detecting prey. Can survive without her endoskeleton. Minireenas can distract an opponent. Ennard:Smart enough to use the scooper which can tear out a endoskeleton or kill a human with ease. Can act like a human and can shove himself into one even without the scooper. Battle takes place in a combination of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea and Fazbear's Fright. Voting ends on November 14th. Category:Blog posts